Getting to know you
by Roza-Belikova.xXx
Summary: Rose and Dimitri had never really spoken, but when they are both taken by armed men and held for some unknown reason, speaking is all they can really do. With a little kid to look after as well as having to deal with their captures will they be able to survive and stay sane. (All human/ set in England/ M for Language and possible scenes of violence/ scenes of a sexual nature)


The alarm began to beep and Rose opened her eyes grumpily, fixing the little red number with an evil stare before reaching her hand out of bed and hitting the button that would silence the annoying noise. The room was dark and she wearily pulled herself out of bed with a groan and began to stumble out of her room and walk along the hallway and down the stairs. Her mother was already sat downstairs, hair in disarray, with a cup of tea in hand watching t.v from the kitchen table.

"Kettle's just boiled and the milk and butter's already out" She said not taking her eyes away from the screen. Rose just nodded sleepily, grabbing a mug and making up a coffee, milk and one sugar, before putting some bread into the toaster. She started to sip on her freshly made coffee and her eyes travelled over to the screen as she leant back on the counter.

"I'm afraid its rain, rain, rain all day today so be sure to take an umbrella with you." Said the cheery weather girl. The toast popped up and Rose buttered it quickly before taking large bites and finishing the toast in a time that shouldn't be possible. Glancing at the time Rose grabbed her coffee and ran back through the house, taking the stairs two at a time.

Thankful she had had the presence of mind to shower the night before she pulled her hair out of the messy bun on the top of her head. Judging that it was passable for the day and running her finger through it to get rid of a few stray tangles Rose decided to move onto make up. A quick layer of foundation and a slick of eyeliner and mascara seemed enough for the day. Rose downed her coffee and rushed off to brush her teeth, trying to decide what to wear to college that day.

Grabbing some grey skinny jeans and a dark blue top she dressed quickly, pulling on her well loved black leather jacket, red high top converses and a faded purple scarf. She grabbed her college bag and ran downstairs.

"Phone, keys, umbrella?" her mum yelled from the kitchen.

"No! Shit!" She dumped her bag on the sofa and bounded up the stairs again, ripping her phone and iPod from their chargers, scrabbling around on one of the shelves for her umbrella and then picking her keys up from the desk before running back downstairs for the third time that day.

"See you later mum!" she called out and rushed out the door, putting everything in her bag and walking over to the bus stop. It was still dark outside and slightly cold and she pulled her phone out while she waited, scrolling through her twitter. Her friend Lissa, who would be waiting at the bus stop in town, always updated her status while she was on the bus. It was a good way to check up on her and make sure she was ok.

The drone of the bus' engine started to sound and a few seconds later the lights came in to view, Rose pulled her purse out of her back and pulled out her bus ticket. The bus slowed down and she got on walking to her usual seat near the back, settling down she pulled out her iPod and switched it on.

She spent the rest of the 15 minute journey watching the usual people get on and listening to the random music she'd mindlessly put on. The bus pulled in to the town centre and Rose waited her turn and got off, crossing the road to the bus stop on the other side, where her blonde friend was waiting patiently looking down at the phone in her hand, probably texting her boyfriend.

"Hey Rose" she said looking up.

"Hey Liss" Rose said, sitting down next to her. Over the past year and a bit this had become routine for the two girls. Get the bus to town where they'd meet, wait for about half an hour, talk and catch up. A tall guy with brown hair would come and sit next to them, trying to avoid the group of school kids waiting for their school bus, then their bus would arrive and Rose, Lissa and the tall guy would get on.

Rose and Lissa had been talking for about 5 minutes when the bus the tall guy would get off pulled up on the other side of the road, and, like clockwork, he came and sat next to Rose. They had never had more of an interaction that the occasional 'after you' from him and a 'thanks' from them, but Liss and Rose would often joke how he was their best friend.

A mother with her two children, no older than toddlers was stood off to the side near where the school kids were congregated, and she was talking on the phone loudly, not paying any attention to her children, who were currently running up and down chasing each other and getting dangerously close to the road.

More and more expensive cars pulled up at the bus stop, dropping off children at the bus stop for their school bus, when all of a sudden a large black van pulled up. The driver was wearing a balaclava and 5 men jumped out the back, dressed all in black and also wearing balaclavas. One man swiped up one of the toddlers and held a gun against her head. It was then that Rose realised that all the men had guns. Another man walked up and pointed at Rose and the tall man next to her.

"You and you, get in the van now before we shoot the kid. And don't think about trying to run, you'll be dead before you've run 4 feet." Rose and the tall man looked at each other, obviously trying to work out what they were going to do. Rose sighed and stood up, starting to walk to wards the van, she heard the man follow her.

"No, Rose, you can't go!" Lissa begged her.

Rose tried to turn around to give her a comforting smile but another of the black clad men grabbed her and forced her into the van. The tall man was pushed in behind her and the now screaming toddler was thrown in after him. The door was slammed shut behind them and the world went black.

"Well" She heard the man say, "I don't think we're going to get out of here anytime soon, so, I'm Dimitri."

"Rose" she replied. Then she reached out for the little girl. "What's your name sweetie?"

Through the sobs she heard a quite reply of "Katie."

"Well then Katie," said Dimitri, "Rose and I are going to keep you safe, don't be scared."

They both continued to reassure the child until her crying finally turned to hiccups and then her breathing evened out, she'd obviously fallen asleep, exhausted from the days events already.

"Hey Dimitri?"

"Yes Rose?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know Rose, I don't know."


End file.
